spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reviving Bubble Buddy
'''Reviving Bubble Buddy '''is the fifty-eighth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Assistant Karen (two cameos) *Black Sponge *Snailster Slimey *Sir Sandy *Cry Whale *Snailster Gary (mentioned) *Bubble Buddy (mentioned) Plot After four months of total unproductiveness, the Anti-Gary gang set off to revive Bubble Buddy. Story "Hey! You're radioactive! REVIVE GARY THEN!" Black Sponge shouted at Snailster Slimey. "I can't!" Snailster Slimey said. Cry Whale then burst into tears. "But uh, hey, I can revive Bubble Buddy!" Snailster Slimey said in an attempt to cheer Black Sponge. "YOU CAN?!" Black Sponge gasped. "Yeah, uh sure," Snailster Slimey said. "THEN DO IT! DO IT!" Black Sponge shouted. "Okay, I will! But first we need to get into Bucket of Evil!" Snailster Slimey said, determined. FOUR MONTHS LATER "Well, this sure has been an unproductive four months," Black Sponge said with a deadpan expression on his face. "What ever happened to reviving Bubble Buddy?" Cry Whale asked. "Yeah! You've been stalling us for fourth months!" Black Sponge shouted angrily at Snailster Slimey. "Actually, it's been four months and three days," Snailster Slimey corrected. "I don't care how long it's been! YOU TOLD US YOU WERE GOING TO REVIVE BUBBLE BUDDY AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T!" Black Sponge yelled. "Everyone, calm down. We can't blame Snailster Slimey for our unproductiveness," Sir Sandy said, trying to knock some sense into the others. "But he's the one who has the ability to revive Bubble Buddy!" Black Sponge shouted, not agreeing with Sir Sandy at all. "Look guys, the truth is that I couldn't revive Bubble Buddy back four months ago because I need time to power up," Snailster Slimey confessed. "Oh come on! That's a load of-" A FEW MINUTES LATER Leader Plankton had been relaxing in his throne back in the Bucket Of Evil when Assisant Karen strolled over to him. "Shouldn't you be working on something to anhilate Anti-Plankton?" Assistant Karen asked. "You mean Anti-Gary. And why would I waste time doing that?" said Leader Plankton hopping off his chair. "There's been no word from them for four months. They haven't even bothered to change their name yet. They're probably dead," Leader Plankton explained. Suddenly the Anti-Gary gang burst in. "Anti-Gary?!" Leader Plankton gasped. "That's Anti-Plankton! We know what you did to Gary!" Sir Sandy corrected. "Really? How in the world did you find out?" Leader Plankton asked. "You told us, remember?" Sir Sandy explained, in a rather deadpan way. "Well, it's been four months. I thought you guys forgot," Leader Plankton told her. "How could you expect us to forget the death of Gare-bear?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Black Sponge shouted, trying to hold back tears. "Talk about over emotional. KAREN, GET THEM!" Leader Plankton shouted. Assistant Karen soon rushed to attack them but Sandy smashed her foot into her fac, causing her screen to severely crack. "Now to revive Bubble Buddy!" Snailster Slimey shouted, going over to the bubble juice still left on the floor from last time and placed it into his shell. "Wow, that bubble juice has been there for over a year now and he still hasn't cleaned it. Imagien how dirty the floors here are!" Cry Whale complained. "Oh come on! The floors here aren't that dirty!" yelled Leader Plankton. "Quick! We need to get back to HQ!" Snailster Slimey shouted, slowly moving toards the door. "Well, this is going to take forever," Sir Sandy said, quickly grabbing Snailster Slimey and running out of the door along with the other Anti-Gary members. Trivia *This episode is a sequel to The Fight Against Bubble Buddy. *The title card for this episode is the same as the one for The Fight Against Bubble Buddy with the words "The Fight Against" being replaced with "Reviving". *This episode takes place four months after the events of New Member, the same amount of time this episode took to air.